


It's All I Never Wanted

by trumulyArtistic



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Uh slightly mentions drugs, but not all too much, it's vv sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumulyArtistic/pseuds/trumulyArtistic
Summary: Matthew does drugs and Darren has to clean up the mess that is Matthew
Relationships: Matthew & Darren, Matthew/Jonah (mentioned)





	It's All I Never Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of takes place in their college years before they start dating as adults.

_He didn't want it_

That's all Matthew thought when his boyfriend and his friends brought out the 'special' brownies off campus. 

_He didn't want it_

Matthew thought as his boyfriend stuffed the brownie in his mouth. He didn't like the taste at all. But he forced himself to chew and swallow.

Turns out, he was never cut out to do drugs, because the minute things got hazy he excused himself to go to the bathroom, and just ran back to his and Darren's dorm, falling over multiple times, scraping his elbows and hands. He barely managed to make it up the stairs, let alone open the door of their dorm room. He stumbled on inside, vomiting everything that was in his stomach, which wasn't much, into a nearby trash can.

Matthew slumped against the wall, tears freely streaming down his face. He tried calling Darren, but his hands were too shaky, so he ended up tossing his phone to the side. He could feel a panic attack threatening to crawl up and out of his throat, and he was suddenly scared of Darren coming back.

Darren's never seen him have a panic attack before.

And he was scared of what Darren would say about the smell of drugs and cigarettes on him. That caused him to shake more, and bring his knees to his chest. He almost missed the sound of the door opening and Darren's soft “Matthew?”

Darren could smell the strong smell of drugs and cigarettes, but that didn't matter. At that moment, Matthew's shaking and crying concerned him more. He walked over, sitting next to Matthew. He puts a gentle hand on Matthew's shoulder. 

\- "Matthew? Hey, breathe, you're okay"

It took Darren a minute to notice the scrapes on Matthew's hands and elbows, and he decided he'd bandage those up while talking to Matthew about his use of drugs.

Matthew takes a deep breath, breathing slowing down along with the shaking, but he was still crying. He felt Darren starting to bandage up his scrapes and cuts from when he tripped. He felt tired, but flinched a little when Darren asked him something.

\- "Matthew… Were you doing drugs? Why? Drugs are bad-"

Matthew sits there, opening his mouth then closing it again, not knowing what to say. Should he tell Darren about Jonah forcing him to eat a pot brownie? Or that Jonah and his friends peer pressured him into smoking?

\- "I just wanted to see what it was like, to see if I'd ever want to do it again"

He pauses, before saying

\- "I definitely never wanna do it again"

Matthew knew that was a lie, but he didn't want Darren to worry. He didn't want to burden Darren with stupid things.

\- "Good, now up you go Matt, you should get to sleep"

Matthew nods and flops in his bed, instantly falling asleep. Darren gets into his own bed, sighing.

But Matthew didn't know two things. 

_**Darren knew he was lying and Jonah was pissed.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Darren belongs to @honeybuddahchips on Twitter  
> Matthew belongs to me


End file.
